Stop-motion animation is an animation technique in which a physical object is photographed, manipulated or moved in a small increment, photographed, moved, photographed, etc., creating the illusion of movement when the photographs, also referred to as “frames”, are rendered in a continuous sequence.
Stop motion animation is sometimes described in terms of model animation, puppet animation and object animation, to describe the use of models and puppets designed to look like a recognizable human or animal character and objects not designed to look like a recognizable human or animal character. Clay models, build-up models, casted models, puppets, and objects may contain skeletons, joints, and/or armatures (armatures are internal structures, often used for support). In the context of video and stop-motion animation creation, armatures may be articulated and may be electronically controlled, so that a device can be moved in steps or continuously, to shoot stop motion animation frames or live-action video.
Within video games, a “sandbox game” or “open world game”, such as Minecraft™ allows users to assemble units into digital structures, creating a world. Assembly of units can be performed through a graphical user interface or through text-based programming languages, such as javascript, with varying levels of complexity.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.